


Living Together with Mass Hysteria

by Finder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Equius Zahhak, Background Nepeta Leijon, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dogboys & Doggirls, Gags, Master/Pet, Minor Anal Tearing, Multi, Nepeta and Equius have a platonic relation ship where he's on a leash, Platonic petplay, Suprise Anal, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: After graduation John gets his own job, his own apartment, and his own responsibilities. His dad has gifted him two pets: a catgirl and a doggirl and they are a handful. It's an odd arrangement, but everyone's quite happy with it.





	1. Daily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pet Play

There it was… the Pork-chop. A powerful yet potent enemy. A delicious deviant of devastating due-diligence. Jade stared at it, her green eyes ravishing its crisp meaty surface. She licked her lips as her white fluffy tail wagged. It was just lying there in her dog bowl tempting her, beckoning her. Jade flattened her ears and lunged forward, grasping the meat in her hands and sinking her teeth in. The fibers of the meat stretched and tore, Jade’s conquest nearly… conquested. 

Rose and John watched the spectacle from the dining room table as Jade crawled on the floor, losing her grip on the piece of meat and having it whack her in the face. 

“Jade…” Rose said, concerned. “You know you can just eat up at the table.” 

Jade grabbed the piece of meat in her mouth and furiously shook her head. 

“mm fihn,” she said through the chop. 

Rose took another sip of tea and turned back to her morning paper. John took another bite of toast. 

“Must be murder on her knees,” Rose muttered. 

Jade tore a piece of meat off and began furiously chewing. She tried to scratch her ears with her foot to limited success. 

“I’ll murder _your knees_ ,” she replied. 

Rose just gave her an odd look that conveyed a feeling of “what the shit are you talking about.” 

John sighed. Pet ownership was a strange new experience. John’s dad had gifted him the pair when he’d moved into his apartment. John had taken a job at the Jape Emporium and to demonstrate his pride and belief in his son’s responsibility, Dad had given him a catgirl and doggirl. They were like roommates that he needed to care for; buying them food, keeping them entertained, stopping Jade from running away to chase birds, it was a whole new experience. 

Rose reached a hand up to scratch at her soft cat ears, her tail curling around the back of the chair. Unlike Jade, Rose preferred to sit at the table and not indulge her base instincts… except for the time she ran into traffic or got buzzed out of her mind on catnip. 

“Hey Rose, think fast!” Jade shouted, throwing a yarn ball at her. 

Rose turned just in time for it to whack her in the face and drop down onto the table. She glared at Jade; Jade giving her a grin. 

“Play nice you two,” John said. 

“A ball of string?” Rose said, picking it up. “I suppose you’re trying to be funny?” 

“Aw Rose, don’t be like that,” Jade said, mock pouting. 

“Like what?” Rose asked, narrowing her eyes as she rubbed her fingers through the yarn. 

“You know, like such a…” Jade snickered. 

“Oh no,” Rose said, realization on her face. “Don’t say it.” 

“Like a-” 

“Don’t you say it.” 

“Like a so-” 

“Jade, I’m warning you.” 

“Like such a sourpuss” 

“Son of a bitch,” Rose said, exasperated. 

John looked at the two. Jade was leaning on the counter, chewing on her chop; Rose was untangling the yarn seemingly automatically. 

“Jeez Rose, unclench,” Jade said. “It’s just yarn and puns.” 

“We need a muzzle for you,” Rose grumbled. 

“So,” John said, getting everyone’s attention. “Are you ready for the park.” 

“You want to parade us around on leashes that badly huh?” Rose asked. 

Jade immediately leaped up and ran to the door, grabbing her green dog leash off the rack and running back. 

“Still a sourpuss,” she said, clipping it onto her collar and handing the other end to John. 

“Rose?” John asked. “Do you-” 

He stopped. Rose had tangled her hands up in the yarn and was struggling to free herself. 

“Ok, let me get some scissors,” he said. 

“I’m fine,” Rose said, trying (and failing) to untangle herself. 

John took the scissors and cut her free easily before going to grab her leash. 

Rose and Jade both wore collars; Rose’s was purple with her name engraved on a small metal cat tag in the shape of a paw while Jade’s was green with her name engraved on a dog tag in the shape of a bone. Rose’s collar was more akin to a choker, fashionable and human-like. Jade’s was more collar like; thicker and tougher. Rose had selected it from a sex shop to unbalance her, Jade fell in love with it immediately. 

Rose grabbed a book for herself as John fastened the leash to her collar. She turned away, hiding a blush that he hadn’t noticed. They were out the door in no time, Jade taking the time to sniff the rug outside of John’s apartment. It was an odd sight to be sure, two women with collars and leashes on them walking upright… or it would have been an odd sight if it wasn’t so common. Outside of the elevator, there were a dozen other people taking their catboys, catgirls, and dog people out for walks. Some walked on all fours, but most walked upright; either idly chatting with their owners or indulging in their animalistic instincts. 

“Jade, Rose, John!” came a voice. 

The trio turned to see Nepeta walk up to them. Nepeta was a catgirl like Rose. She was short but lean and muscular, the sweat from a morning jog glistening on her brown skin, her ears were dyed blue just like her tail. She had Equius on all fours leashed to her. He was wearing a muzzle, likely at his own request, and he gazed up at them from behind his sunglasses. Equius was human… but this was normal behavior for him. 

“Off today?” Nepeta asked. 

“Yeah,” John said, smiling. “Going to the park with these two.” 

“It’s a great day to be outside,” Nepeta said, staring contentedly up at the sky. 

“Your computer is working fine I trust?” Equius asked from down on the ground. 

“Yeah Equius, wow, that was amazing,” John said. “It’s been running without a hitch.” 

“Excellent,” Equius said. “I grow sweaty at your approval. Should you need me to fix anything else, please simply ask.” 

“Alright mister, time to give you a bath,” Nepeta said, yanking him away. “Have fun, you guys.” 

The trio headed to the park, Jade always running as far as the leash would allow in order to smell anything she found interesting enough. 

Rose walked next to John, not indulging in anything particularly animalistic. At the park, John asked, 

“Anything on your mind Rose?” John asked. 

Rose seemed a bit surprised at the question. 

“Not really,” she said. 

He released her leash and she climbed up a nearby tree. Hoisting herself onto a thick branch before getting comfortable and opening her book. 

“Have fun,” Rose said. “Jade’s chasing a cat, go make sure she’s ok.” 

“Jade’s what?!” John asked, turning around. 

Jade had unclipped her leash and was running on all fours after a stray cat, barking at it. 

“Damnit Jade, not again!” John yelled running after her. 

Rose left them to it. Jade had a lot of energy and it was better she let it out here rather than running laps in the living room at night. She turned back to her book, opting to lose herself in it to avoid the shenanigans taking place around her.

A squirrel alighted on a branch near her head and tilted its head quizzically. Rose hissed at it and it scampered away. No distractions.

“Jade stop!” John yelled running after her.

“No!” Jade yelled. “I need to catch this cat.”

“Why?”

“I just gotta!”

“Jade stop you’re going to get thirsty.”

Jade turned her head from her prey and shot him a lecherous toothy grin.

“Damnit,” John thought. “Shouldn’t set her up for any innuendo. Stupid John, stupid.”

Unfortunately, as Jade gave him the ambiguously lewd grin, she was still running full speed on all fours. Without her eyes in front of her she did not see the very unfortunate tree; said tree would receive the brunt of a distracted doggie girl crashing into it and knocking herself into a daze.

“Jade!” John yelled.

“Wuzah kuf wah?” Jade said, lying on her back as the world spun.

“Jade?” John asked, arriving by her side. “Are you alright.”

Jade for her part saw four different Johns and after concluding that he hadn’t multiplied, tried to focus on the real one.

“Jade?” John asked, “How many fingers am I holding up?”

He held up three fingers above her head. The number grew and shrunk before her eyes so she lifted up her own hand… and extended her middle finger.

“Good, you’re fine,” John said, unamused.

He reached a hand down and pulled Jade up to her feet. She staggered a bit and John put his arm around her shoulder to steady her. Jade, for her part, appreciated the feeling of John’s strong arm around her. His protectiveness was always a cute and kind of sexy. Her bushy white tale began to wag. He reached out and steadied her glasses before leading her away from the foul tree.

“Well, we’re not here ten minutes and you might have given yourself a concussion,” John said, scratching her fluffy ears.

“Could be worse,” Jade said. “Remember that time we went for ice cream?”

“Jade, you know chocolate is bad for you, why did you eat it?”

“I don’t know! It’s tasty! You’re the owner, you should be more attentive to what your pets eat.”

“Rose doesn’t give me nearly as much grief.”

“Rose tangled herself in a ball of yarn this morning!”

“Yes. And that’s still less grief than you give me.”

Jade sighed. He had a point. She’d gotten them in trouble with her howling at night. She couldn’t help it! The moon just looked so pretty and howl-worthy! It’s not her fault she had no self-control.

John sighed and walked them over to the park’s small restaurant. He ordered three bottles of water and handed one to Jade. They sat on a bench on the restaurant’s patio. 

“What _were_ you going to do with the cat once you caught it?” John asked.

“Iunno,” Jade said, before taking a swig. “It’s not about the end result, it’s about the chase.”

“You weren’t going to eat it?”

“I’m not hungry right now.”

John gave her a weird look.

“I shouldn’t leave you and Rose alone then,” he said.

“Oh,” Jade said, a smile rivaling the one that preceded her crash. “I’ll definitely eat Rose if you leave us alone.”

“Uh --- huh,” John said, rolling his eyes and taking another sip from his bottle.

“I mean that in a sexual way.”

“Yeah Jade, that was obvious.”

“I don’t know John, this stuff can fly by your head sometimes.”

“Jade, you can be really obvious about this stuff. Not even _I’m_ that naïve.”

Jade sighed, John sighed, and some random kid accidentally spilled his chocolate milk on John’s shirt. The kid and his mom apologized and John and Jade left the restaurant.

“Jade, stop,” John said.

The doggirl was licking the milk off of his shirt, dragging her tongue across his chest. She could swear she felt his nipple harden.

“I can clean you myself,” she said.

“No. I’m just going to run this with water and toss it into the washer.”

Rose looked up from her book again. John and Jade had arrived back to the tree she’d climbed up. He had a brown stain on him and she had a bruise on her forehead.

“I dare not ask,” Rose said.

“Good,” John replied, tossing her a water bottle.

“I’m going to see if I can wash it out,” John said, heading towards the restrooms.

“Did you run into a tree again?” Rose asked Jade.

“And?” Jade asked.

Rose gave her a look that was a mix of concern and inquisitiveness.

“Rose,” Jade said.

“What?”

“Why did you climb that tree?”

“For a nice relaxing place to read and have a nice view.”

“Can you get down?”

“… … … …”

“Rose, someday if I get knocked up I’m going to have like a dozen kids or puppies or whatever. Even carrying all of those kids, I don’t think I’ll ever be as pregnant as that pause.”

Rose sighed, “Fine. I’m stuck.”

“Rose!” Jade said. “Why do you keep doing this? You know you can’t get down.”

“Why do you keep running after things and not look where you’re going?” Rose shot back.

“I-” Jade tried to make a snappy comeback to that, but was distracted.

At the showers, John had taken off his shirt and was soaking it in the spray. Jade’s eyes devoured John’s lean, muscular figure. She could see his shoulder blades shift and glisten in the afternoon sun as his toned back was dotted with beads of sweat slowly making themselves downward. John’s father had instilled a good work-out regimen in the hopes that someday John could lift refrigerators as well. Jade wanted to run her hands over his tanned torso and put her tongue to his brown nipple again (this time sans shirt).

From the corner of her eye, Jade caught Rose staring as well. Her pale face was turning red in a blush she tried to hide behind her book.

“See anything you like?” Jade asked, a smug tone slipping into her voice.

Rose pushed the book up to hide her face from Jade. Not responding because her voice might crack. 

“Doggie needs her bone… does kitty need one too?” Jade asked, her voice playful but not in a chaste way.

“Jade just… shut up,” Rose said. “I’m fine.”

“Rose, don’t be such a pussy.”

Rose glared at her, more out of the atrocious pun rather than a projection of her embarrassment.

“Guys?” John asked, wringing his shirt out as he spoke to them. “Ready to go?”

“Rose is stuck in a tree again,” Jade said.

“Aw Rose, again?” John asked. “Why do you keep climbing up there?”

“I’m not stuck!” Rose snapped.

She tentatively moved from her position and stretched a leg down to a lower branch. Then she lost her balance and flailed a bit before hugging the trunk.

“I’m a little stuck,” she conceded.

John sighed and asked, “Jade?”

“On it!” Jade said.

She leaped up the tree, climbing it with ease. The dog in her couldn’t do it, but the human in her scaled trees since she was a puppy-girl. She grabbed a protesting Rose up in her arms and skipped from branch to branch until she hit the ground. Rose bounced slightly in her arms, slapping her head against Jade’s chest. Rose expected to hit the taller girl’s ribs or sternum, but she felt only softness. Rose blushed again.

“Soft, aren’t they?” Jade whispered in a voice only Rose could hear.

Rose scrambled out of her embrace and clipped her leash back on. The pair followed John home.


	2. Nightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sex

Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a tightly fitted white tank top with a green sports bra showing beneath it. She wore a short skirt that hiked up around her tail, showing off her white panties with paw prints. She wore thigh-high white and black striped socks.

“Damn Jade,” she said to her reflection. “If I could clone you… er me? And fuck you, I would. That’s how sexy you… damn this sounds pathetic.”

Jade sighed and stepped out of her room. No more embarrassing mirror conversations for her. She stepped over through the darkened living room to John, sitting at the kitchen counter looking through a recipe book.

“John?” she asked.

“Hm?” he turned to her.

She lifted the front of the skirt, showing him the paw print panties.

He turned red and looked away.

“John, the sexual tension in this apartment is so thick I could twist it up and use it as a dildo,” Jade said. 

“Listen, Jade,” John said, standing up. “I’m flattered but-”

Jade crossed the kitchen, wrapped an arm around him, and then planted a deep passionate kiss onto his lips. With her other hand, she cupped his crotch, his erection pressed against her.

“You _feel_ flattered,” Jade said, her voice low and husky.

John swallowed, and immediately pulled Jade into a kiss; easily pushing his tongue inside of her mouth and Frenching the doggirl. Her tail entered into a rapid succession of wagging at the action as he turned her and hoisted her up onto the table. He kept the kiss up, his tongue slithering across hers while his hand went under her skirt. He pressed his thumb to her panties, feeling the dampness and the outline of her lower lips. He moved his finger until he found the bud and pressed down.

“Gah!” Jade let out a moan, breaking his kiss.

John brought his other hand down to her crotch and slipped his fingers into her waistband. He pulled her panties off with ease, letting Jade step her legs out of them.

“Wow John,” Jade said, smiling as the cool air touched her slick vag. “You really work qui-”

John pushed her damp panties into her mouth, quieting her. 

“No waking Rose,” John whispered into her hear before getting down on his knees.

Rose for her part was perfectly awake. She was watching them from her room, the door open just a crack. She wore a sheer purple nightie, and her panties were around her ankles as she furiously rubbed herself off to the scene before her. As John went down on Jade and the Doggirl’s back arched in pleasure, Rose could only image John’s tongue doing the same to her.

“Hmmm!” Jade moaned into the panties.

John wasted no time. His licks were quick and hard. He dragged his tongue from the bottom of her labia to the top, letting the rough buds of his tongue drive her clit mad. John twisted his tongue around the bud, the pleasure making Jade’s mind go blank. Jade tossed the tank top from her and pushed up her bra to grab one of her heavy breasts. Jade fondled herself as John added two fingers to her heat. She could feel his knuckles bumping against her inner labia as he thrust them in and out. 

“Hnhn!” Jade called out into her gag.

She began to tweak and twist her own nipple as John finally brought her to orgasm. He withdrew her fingers, her juices coating them, and stood up. Jade fell onto her back, her pussy twitching. John wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and began sucking his fingers. He made a show of it for Jade who was willing and ready for round two.

She flipped herself over onto her stomach, smooshing her breasts against the kitchen table. John pulled her skirt off and looked down at the firm ass right in front of him. He took a small plastic container for condoms out of his pocket, opened one, and slipped it on after he disrobed. He delivered a firm smack to one cheek and lined himself up to her entrance. Small drops of her cum were leaking onto the table. She was perfectly lubricated.

Still, John entered her slowly. He pushed the head of his penis through her opening and slowly slid inside. Jade let out a throaty moan into her panties as John’s girth stretched her in the most wondrous of ways. In a few seconds, he’d hilted. He felt her ass press against his stomach and felt her juices fun down his balls. He gave a smack to the other asscheek, gripped her hips, and began thrusting.

John’s thrusts were gentle at first. Smooth in and outs, skin softly giving off a “pap” noise as her ass made contact with his stomach. John’s breathing was heavy but controlled, sweat beaded on his brow as he moved; Jade’s moans were luxurious. Then he intensified. His thrusts were slow but hard. He penetrated Jade with a lot of power, his abs crashing against her ass and sending small ripples through the cheeks. Jade’s tail wagged like crazy batting his stomach again and again. John grunted with the thrusts, the sweat from his forehead falling in drops onto Jade’s rear end. Jade’s moans grew louder, John’s girth pushing in and out of her felt amazing, she could barely think.

Soon he was thrusting faster and faster. The sound of skin slapping and Jade’s moans grew louder. John wasn’t going to stop until the job was done, and judging by Jade’s blissful expression, she was close. John let one hand go of her and began to suck his middle finger; coating it with saliva. 

Jade’s mind was losing track of coherent thought as he jackhammered into her, but she was brought back to reality by where he decided to put that finger.

“John!” Jade exclaimed, spitting out the panties. 

John had pushed the finger into her ass up to the knuckle. He twisted it inside slightly and smiled down at her.

“John – I – I” Jade started to say.

Then her orgasm hit her. She could do nothing but moan as the sensations of her second more powerful climax crashed down upon her like a tidal wave. Both of her holes were being stimulated and both clenched down on the insertions as Jade rode out the sensation. John himself came quickly after her; grunting after a particularly hard thrust.

John pulled himself out and slouched against the table. Both participants were breathing heavily. Jade’s cum was forming a small little puddle on the table and John’s was turning the inside of the condom a milky white.

“Fuuuuuck,” Jade exclaimed, turning to look at him. “John that was amazing.

“Yeah, hah, you, hah, you too,” John said, panting.

He slipped the condom off and tied it up before turning to his trash.

“Aw, no snacks?” Jade asked. “Doggie needs her treats!”

John shot her a look as he tossed it in the trash.

“Fine, fine!” Jade said, pushing herself up. “Rose? I can smell you masturbating. You want in on this?”

John and Jade heard a crash from Rose’s room. The catgirl had fallen over in surprise at her discovery.

“No shame,” Jade said. “I’m hot, John’s hot. Flicking the bean to us is as natural as… well whatever the fuck kind of hybrids we are.”

Rose sheepishly opened her door. Her sheer purple nighty provided no cover to her petite figure and purple lace underwear. Her panties had a dark spot on the crotch, Jade was annoyed that Rose had bothered to pull them up. Both John and Jade noticed the wetness on her right hand as it caught the lamplight.

“Wuff,” Jade said, eyeing up the catgirl. 

Rose sighed as she walked up to them.

“I guess I can’t get past that nose of yours,” Rose said.

“Won’t be able to get past my tongue either,” Jade said, smiling hungrily at her.

“Rose, you can just come out, there’s no shame,” John said, smiling invitingly.

“I suppose not,” Rose said with a sigh as she slipped out of her nighty. “Even if I was asleep you’d have woke me up anyway.”

She unclipped her bra and let it fall off. John and Jade drank in her pale breasts each capped with a hardening pink nipple. She was much less endowed than Jade but no less pretty. She slipped out of her panties and the pair got a good look at her crotch; her pale blonde patch of pubic hair was dotted with evidence of her wetness.

“I-” Rose was cut off when Jade descended on her and locked lips.

This time it was Jade who initiated the French kiss, pushing Rose back slightly as she licked inside the catgirl’s mouth.

John smiled at that, his penis hardening again. Jade left the kiss as quickly as she started and immediately went for a nipple. The pinched the bud between her teeth, causing Rose to let out an adorably panicked squeak. Jade got to work sucking, almost able to take the entirety of the breast into her mouth. As Jade sucked on one breast and fondled the other, John got behind Rose and began kissing along her neck. She could feel his erection press against her rear and blushed deeply at the thought.

“So Rose,” John asked, licking her earlobe. “Jade and I are at your service, how do you want us to proceed?”

She shivered as he laid his strong hands on her shoulders. 

“Anything?” he asked.

Jade let go of her breast to give a small minx like smile up at the catgirl.

“M-my ah,” Rose said, trailing off into something unintelligible and quiet.

“Hm?” John asked.

“My- my,” Rose said, before muttering again.

“Stick it in her butt John,” Jade said. “Fucking tear that kitty taint in two.

Rose blushed and shot her an annoyed look.

“Hey if you won’t be direct, I will,” Jade said, standing up. “And John will be direct as all hell when he gets up in there.”

John pulled a chair out and went for his discarded pants while Jade went to the bathroom.

“Always figured you were an ass-woman Rose!” Jade said. “Something appealing about being cornholed until you think you’ll tear.”

Rose shot her a look… that Jade did not see because she was in the bathroom.

John moved the chair to where Rise was standing and Jade exited the bathroom with a bottle of lube. She squirted it into her palm and then tossed it to John.

“Alright Rose, prep time,” Jade said. “Bend over onto the table. Gonna make you so slick I can stick my fist in.”

Rose bent over the table and filed that comment away as a joke. She hoped. Jade spread the catgirl’s cheeks and inserted her lubed up finger into Rose’s asshole. Rose’s tail and ears shot up and she shivered.

“Relax, relax,” Jade said.

Her movements were slow and gentle. She applied more and more into Rose’s interior, slathering a lot along her ring. Jade inserted a second finger and Rose let out a groan.

“Sorry Rose,” Jade said. “If you wanna take John it’s going to take more than two fingers.”

John for his part applied his condom and began rubbing lube onto the already lubed up rubber. Safe sex was important after all.

Rose took a look at the dick that John was so liberally lubing up. That was going to be inside her; her mind was trying to wrap itself around that.

“Going for three fingers now Rose,” Jade said. “You ready?”

Rose nodded and then tensed as the third finger entered her. She bit her knuckle trying to endure the pain. Her tail was flailing erratically to the point Jade had to grab it with her free hand.

“Rose, I can pull out if-”

“Keep going,” Rose said, gritting her teeth.

Jade did so, reaching the knuckle on her three fingers and twisting them. Satisfied with her all lubed up, Jade withdrew her hand and went to the sink to wash up. Rose was left panting on the table.

“Rose,” John said. “If you don’t want to-”

“John if your dick isn’t in my ass in the next minute I’m going to leave to be a street cat,” Rose said, standing up.

John nodded and leaned back in the chair as Rose approached him. Jade dried her hands off and hurried to the pair. Rose turned her rear to John, lightly pushing up her buttocks with her hands. John smiled; Rose had a nice smooth but and the lube almost sparkled. Rose swallowed and lowered herself. John gently put his hands on her hips as she parted her cheeks. Jade’s wide grin caused Rose to turn away in embarrassment. 

Finally, she felt John. His tip pressed against her pucker.

“Unclench Rose!” Jade said. “It’s better for everyone. But you especially.”

Rose sighed and tried to unclench her anus. John’s tip pressed deeper into her; Rose bit her lip as her ring stretched to accommodate him. She was breathing heavily by the time she had the head through. She moaned as she went deeper.

“Oh God! I think I’m going to split in two!” she shouted.

“Rose,” John said, concerned. “We can stop now we can-”

“Shut up and give it to me Egbert!” Rose replied sinking lower.

It felt painful, lube or no, Rose felt herself stretch like she’d never stretched before. Still, the pain triggered a part of her brain that told her “damn, I’m into this.” Pain and pleasure overrode her common sense.

“Endure it! Endure it!” Jade said, wagging her tail excitedly.

John moved his hands to her thighs, lifting Rose as she slid down more and more. Rose was _incredibly_ tight. John just hoped he wasn’t hurting her.

Jade not on her knees in front of them and began to eat Rose out. Rose yelped at the sensation; a rough tongue stimulating her folds and clit and a hard dick fucking up her back door. She ran her hands through Jade’s jet black hair, rubbing her white dog ears. Jade got sloppy in between Rose’s legs. Licking up and down her inner labia, kissing her clit, biting her thighs; it made the sensation even wilder.

John gently bounced her on his dick, pulling out and thrusting in a few centimeters. As he did this Rose took more and more of his member into her anus. Eventually, she hilted. She was able to sit her soft rear on his lap. As she did so, Jade turned her attention to Rose’s clit, finally bringing her to orgasm.

“Ah!” Rose cried, blushing and closing her eyes.

Her asshole twitched sending a jolt through John’s penis. He groaned as she grew even tighter. He started thrusting into her faster pulling her an inch along his dick before bringing her back down. Jade, the lower half of her face already shiny with Rose’s orgasm, went back to work. Rose’s post-climax labia was sensitive and Jade took full advantage of it. Rose was being hit from both sides by two distinctly different feelings. She let out another cry as Jade gave her inner labia a soft bite. 

John was moaning along with her.

“God Rose, you’re so tight!” he exclaimed, every thrust bringing him closer to his end.

Jade twisted her tongue inside of Rose, thrusting it like John thrust into her other end. As John’s thrusts turned harder and Jade’s lips wrapped around her clit. With a last, strong, thrust, John came. Seconds later, Rose had her second orgasm, grabbing fistfuls of Jade’s hair as she did so.

Jade let out a sigh and stood up. She and John helped Rose to her feet, John’s softening penis coming out easier than it went in. Rose was having trouble standing and leaned on Jade for balance.

“You ok?” John asked, noticing some blood on the condom.

“Not going to walk right for a few days,” Rose replied, giving a weak smile. “But I’m alright.”

“Tearing is natural,” Jade said. “It could have been a lot worse. I’m proud of you.”

Jade planted a kiss on Rose’s cheek, getting some of Rose’s own cum on her.

John disposed of his condom and said, “Well, I hope you guys don’t want another round. I’m spent.”

“Same,” Jade said.

“I don’t think I can sit down,” Rose said.

“C’mon, you can sleep in my bed,” John said.

The two women followed him into his room and climbed into bed with him. John wrapped an arm around the ladies at either side of him. The night air cooled their hot sweaty bodies and they fell asleep in an embrace.


End file.
